metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ian Malkovich
I know how many people hate these kind of things but its just a thought that Samus May have had feelings for him. Bring on the hate responses. XDMarx Wraith 05:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Not really. I thought it was military protocol to not leave an ally behind? Shadowblade777 05:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :The only hate responses you would have gotten would be forgetting the talkheader, lol. Dr.Pancake 05:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : :I saw that myself, don't know WHAT happened but I did have one. o_o? I'm sure that that particular Military Protocol has limits when its one life versus hundreds. And again just a thought after all nothing more.Marx Wraith 05:21, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I kind of agree in a way. Samus looked like she had something going on with this guy and she was in a picture with him, while Adam was just standing in the background, lol. Dr.Pancake 05:24, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Haha,exactly what made me think this to begin with. Marx Wraith 05:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I think Samus was too young for Adam at the time and his brother looked younger, sooooooo yeah, just a guess. From what it looks like, age doesn't really matter in Metroid timelines. Dr.Pancake 05:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) .....well creepy thought since Samus stated Adam as like a father figure........ewwwww.Marx Wraith 05:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's still within the realm of possibility since they never really said one way or another. LOL DesertLynx83 08:31, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Any military protocol that requires a CO to save one grunt by sacrificing potentially hundreds of civillians and probably himself as well sounds too stupid to ever be implimented. Besides, in a situation like that a good commander should (in my judgement) chuck protocol out the nearest airlock and do the sensible thing, which is what Adam did. As for Samus and Ian... I try not to think about it. But I have to admit that he is the most probable candidate. Without getting into Freudian territory, I would just say say that her actions suggest something might have been going on, but it was far from clear.--AdmiralSakai 17:21, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : :I think she may have had a relationship with Ian. If you look at the concept art for the picture on Adam's desk and think about how one would snap such a picture, then it does seem that way. And she seemed about ready to throw herself onto the ship to save him, even if that meant both their deaths or more. ---Dinofan09 The Other ship? Wasn't the ship Adam was on towing another ship? It kind of looked like a passenger plane,...but in space. It seemed to me that they were towing the ship because the drive unit went critical or something, and then they detached the drive unit and left with the ship in tow. I'm fairly certain there were two ships. Also, happy Halloween everyone. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 15:50, October 31, 2010 (UTC) There are two ships. Adam and Samus are in the big battleship, which is towing some kind of passenger ship that is disabled for some unspecified reason. The drive section is apparently going to explode (probably as a result of whatever accident or attack disabled the passenger ship), and Ian is trying to shut it down and keep it from detonating. He is unable to do so, and Adam orders his goons to detatch the drive section so that his battleship and the passenger ship can get away from it before it explodes, which is exactly what they do.--AdmiralSakai 17:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I thought so, it's just that his page doesn't mention the other ship, and there's no page for it. I never understood why they didn't just detach the drive and leave in the first place. --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla'']] 21:14, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm assuming there was no easy way to get somebody off of the drive unit, and it could only be detatched from the inside. They were probably in a rather retrograde orbit at the time, and the spaceplane ship could not escape the planet's gravity due to the Big Unspecified Mechanical Problem. The battleship was towing them out, and had to neutralize the drive unit. If they had detatched it in the first place then gone back for Ian, it would have meant losing their "grip" on the spaceplane, and leaving it and all of its passengers to fall back down into the planet's gravity and probably not be able to be recovered before they burned up/crashed.--AdmiralSakai 21:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : :I think Other M mentioned something about thousands of people being killed on the planet below if Ian didn't stop it from blowing/they didn't detach him with it. Something like that, I think it may have even been Samus in the flashback that said Adam said that.---Dinofan09